


Winter Winds

by Lokilizer



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom HiddlestonxReader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilizer/pseuds/Lokilizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While in London, a lucky young lady happens to bump into a lovely British gentleman -- original, I know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coffee Shop

You stood upon the streets of London outside of your favourite café with the chilling wind nipping at you face causing your (h/c) hair to blow every which way. Several times you had attempted to signal a taxi, but to no avail.

Ugh, you thought bitterly to yourself, why did I forget to bring to jacket with me? I knew it would be cold, but I didn't think it was this cold.

"Oh, COME ON!" You yelled as you stomped your foot in protest accompanied with a scowl when another taxi zipped past you without another look. Suddenly, you felt as though someone was coming up from behind.

"It is rather difficult to summon a taxi here isn't it?" An enthralling British voice said from behind. Whipping around, your (e/c) eyes were met with ones of stunning blue mixed with hints of pale green and for a moment that felt like a millennium, you lost yourself in his eyes that were practically swimming in polite kindness. Soon you were pulled from your almost hypnotized state as you noticed how incredibly close the two of you were. So close, if fact, that if he scooted forward two inches, your noses might touch if you were tall enough. Reluctantly, you took a diminutive step back and cleared your throat as you started to speak.

"Ah, yes, it is," You awkwardly replied as your eyes flittered from his to your feet, which you just realized were terribly cold. This Englishman seemed to have noticed your frigid body temperature because a concerned look swept across his face, which was graced with the sharpest cheekbones you had ever seen. 

"Oh dear, are you cold, darling?" He gently inquired as his right eyebrow cocked up while his left one slightly diminished from its normal spot. You gave a slight nod of the head and almost instantaneously the coat that was formally on his shoulders was draped across your back. Suddenly you were enveloped in the sweetest, most ravishing aroma that you had ever experienced.

"O-oh, why, t-thank you," You stuttered out, partly from the surprise of the compassionate act while the other half was from the arctic climate. Promptly, a look of astonishment covered his face, causing his mouth to gap and his brows to flicker upward for a split second.

"Oh my, do forgive me, darling. It seems I have failed to introduce myself," he coolly apologized as he flashed you a gargantuan smile. "My name is Tom. Tom Hiddleston. What's yours?" He asked as his hand extended to meet yours in a quaint handshake.

"Oh, lovely meeting you Tom. Mine's (f/n) (l/n)." You answered while the ends of your lips curled upwards in a shy, yet polite manner.

"I assume you are still trying to get somewhere, correct?" He implored. Once again, you gave your coy little nod of the head and he continued to utter words in his enticing accent. "Well, I do realize that this may be a bit forward, but I have a car parked just around the corner," he explained as he gestured to your right side as you turned your head in that direction. "Taxis here can be so utterly expensive, so I thought you might want a ride if..." His sweet voice trailed off as he absentmindedly ran his slender fingers through his dirty blonde curls that sat perfectly upon his head.

You turned your gaze back to the tall man standing before you, your (e/c) eyes slightly beginning to water from the chilled air.

"Oh, um, I don't think I shou-" you apprehensively began your disapproval before you were cut off, which you would have thought rude up until now, but it was perfectly fine because you weren't sure how to finish your rant.

"Oh goodness," he exclaimed as his left hand shot up to his mouth, "I do sound like some sort of kidnapper, don't I? My deepest apologies."

You bashfully chuckled at his sudden realization of his very forward offer. 

"No, no, it's fine, Tom. It's just that this is my first time in London and not only do I have no idea of where I am going, but I am also not fond of getting in stranger's car, even if they are famous."

"Oh, so you do know of me?" He rhetorically asked. "I could tell you weren't from around here, so I thought that I might offer some help to a lovely lady."

Almost instantaneously you could feel your face become flush with a light shade of pink.

"Well, that's quite kind of you, but I'm sure you're a busy man who has much to do," You gently stated as you began to step to your left and would have continued on down the street if it weren't for the Englishman who politely stepped in front of you.

"Actually, I have the next few days off. If you don't want a ride, how about joining me for some coffee at this lovely little place?" He waved his hand to the minute café you had just exited.

You hesitantly gazed into the gorgeous blue eyes and momentarily lost yourself. Thankfully, you brought yourself back to reality in a relatively short time in order to answer him with a simple, "Why not," accompanied by a shrug.

Immediately, Tom's face lit up as though someone had just told him that he could meet Shakespeare. With his hand on the small of your back, he led you into the little shop.


	2. Coffee and a Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As you receive a phone call, you discover that a new place of residency must be found, but you are unsure of where to go.

After the two of you had entered the little cafe, which you had just exited before being pulled back in, you found a lovely table for two by the window, allowing you to view the gorgeous scenery that is London. As you sat down, a short, blonde waiter came over to take your order.

Thank goodness, you thought to yourself, at least we have a male server. I don't think I could have handled some woman fangirling.

"What can I get the lovely couple?" The Blonde asked the two of you with a silly grin smeared upon his face.

"Oh!" You began, your face overtaken in what you were sure was the deepest shade of red known to man. "N-No, we're not- I mean we just- I-" you sputtered out, completely embarrassed.

"Eheheh, it's fine, darling," Tom giggled at your crimson reaction as he started to order, "I'll just take a regular sized coffee with a bit of sugar. What about you, darling?"

Not really wanting to tell him that you had just had a large, sugared-up coffee, you simply stated, "Oh, I'm fine." To this, Tom's brows curled in slight confusion as he searched your eyes, and you attempted to maintain the gaze, but ended up looking through the window onto the London streets. As he was about to open his slim mouth to protest, you were startled by your phone beginning to ring. Swiftly, you thrust your hand in your pocket and dug out your phone, which was lit up with the caller ID of the place you were staying at in London.

"I'm so sorry, Tom, will you excuse me for a moment?" you pleaded, and he smiled politely at you, which you took as a yes. Scooting back from the table, you stood from your chair and took two small steps away. In the background you distinctly heard Tom's smooth voice tell the waiter, "Just bring her some tea with a few sugars and milk."

"Hello?" You began as you pressed the phone up to your ear, unaware that Tom was inadvertently listening in on your conversation because you were still very close. 

"What? What do you mean you sold out my room?" You inquired as your voice began to rise in frustration. "Well, what am I supposed to do now? I already dropped my bags off. Look, I understand that I hadn't paid just yet, but I told you that I would when I got there, but you were nowhere to be found so I went out to get some coffee." After a few moments of endless excuses from your former inn, you finalized the conversation with a curt, "Whatever. Bye."

As you composed yourself, you turned around to a rather concerned look painted upon the gorgeous face that is Tom Hiddleston. However much you were thrilled to be in this man's presence, the worries of not having a place to stay still haunted the crevices of your mind that was swimming with uncertainty of the days to come. 

"What's the matter, darling?" Tom's voice floated through the air as though it were made of the same effortless sounds that were synonymous with beautiful music. As you approached the table, you collected yourself and made an effort to plaster a fake smile on your face so that Tom wouldn't be alerted about your current frazzled state. Unfortunately, it seemed as though no matter how good of an actress you attempted to be, it was impossible to mask your distress from the famed star.

"Oh-- um. It's nothing," you lied, taking notice as your waiter swiftly returned with Tom's coffee and a drink that you assumed Tom had sneakily ordered you. As you sat down on the wooden chair, the blonde waiter placed the appropriate cups in front of the both of you. "So what did you get me?" You asked, attempting to change the subject, but with no avail. 

"Oh just some chamomile tea with some milk and sugar. Now," he began with a rather serious look gracing his face, which somewhat turned to a sarcastic smirk. "Are you going to tell me what's really going on or am I just going to have to pry it out of you?" 

You huffed out a breath, which you were unaware that you were holding, and stared out the window before returning to his inquiring face, which was growing more concerned with every moment you weren't saying anything. 

"Well, where should I start?" You asked rhetorically, not expecting an answer, but given one.

"At the beginning, I suppose," He quickly replied.

"Are you sure? There is a possibility that we might be here a while," to which his only reply was a hasty nod of the head while slowly closing his eyes for only a moment.

"Alright," you hesitantly began, searching the inner crevices of your brain to decide where the best place to start would be. "Well, when I was planning this vacation away from work, I received a phone call from my boss stating that my services where no longer required and that when I returned, I would be looking for a new job. After that, I wasn't sure if coming here would be the wisest thing to do, but I discovered that it was too late to get any refunds, so here I am. I had made a deal with a seemingly nice home owner here who rents out his house because I can't afford any big hotel, nor do I wish to stay in a place where roaches are also welcome. When I arrived in London, I went straight to his house, only to find that he wasn't there. So, I left my bags in the little entry way and decided to come here. I just received a call from the man saying that I had to find another place to stay because someone paid him more than what I had offered. As if this trip couldn't get worse. Now, I have to find someplace to stay that I can afford before it gets dark, which is only in a few hours." As you finished up your little story, you rested your face on your fist and gave the intently listening man a weak and tired smile.

"Well, I certainly am sorry that you had to experience all that on your first trip here," he apologized as he was so well known for doing.

You huffed out a soundless chuckled and replied, "It's not your fault, so there's no need to apologize." You picked up your tea cup and began to daintily sip the no longer steaming liquid.

Tom nodded and turned his head so that he was facing the window. The look upon his face was that of a very pensive man who seemed as though he was solving the world's problems. Suddenly, he turned his lovely cheekbones back towards you and stared into your (e/c) eyes with his blue ones that seemed filled with feeling of nervousness and potential ideas. His lips began to part, but were quickly closed as if he didn't know what to say. A slight heat began to travel up your face and you knew that you must be blushing. You searched his face for a moment as your eyebrows furrowed almost inconceivably and your eyes narrowed ever so moderately. After a moment of this, you asked, "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I," he started, but then hesitated as he probed his brain for the proper words to say. "I- um, was just thinking that maybe you might be able to-- no, sorry," he stumbled over his words, shook his head, and grinned as he shot himself down. 

"Please," you pleaded, "tell me."

He studied his hands for only a moment, then moved his sparkling eyes in your direction while keeping his head down. Dang, you thought to yourself, why did he have to do that look? I always seem to get a bit flustered at that. Nevertheless, you held his unwavering gaze.

He took in a deep breath before preceding to tell you what was on his mind. "Well, I wasn't sure if you maybe-- because you didn't have a place to stay-- you might... possibly want to come and stay with me." As he finished his sentence, you could tell that he became tense with nerves and anticipation for your answer. You were taken aback by his request; unsure whether nor not you should accept. On one hand, this was the man whom you had dreamed of meeting because he was your hero; however, this was very forward for only knowing him a matter of minutes. Was it pity? Why would he offer you such a deal?

"I, um, don't know what to say," You finally whispered.

"I know that so far, all I have been towards you is nothing but forward, and I must ask for your pardon, but I have a nice little place here in London. In a sense, it is the same thing as if you were staying at your former residence that so rudely dismissed you."

"Well, I would only be able to pay yo--"

"No need! There is no reason for you to pay me. I would have to pay the bills whether or not you were staying with me, so I would like to have you over. What do you say?"

Your mind was drowning in a flurry of thoughts that were bombarding your brain. He was right. It really would be about the same as if you were staying at the other accommodations-- except with no rent. As your eyes memorized the little crevices in the wooden table, you made your vital decision. Pulling your face upward and staring him straight in the eyes, you could see how anxiously he awaited your response. Slowly, your lips pulled apart to have your answer spill forth.

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave a kudos if it tickles your fancy.


	3. A Drizzling Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After agreeing to stay with him, you and Tom travel to your former residence to pick up your bag.

The two of you finished up your drinks and, all in all, you were rather grateful to him for ordering you that soothing cup of chamomile. As you reached into your pocket to grab some cash for your drink, Tom suddenly became aware of this and interjected.

"No, no! This is on me," he declared as you began to protest, but he would have none of it. "Come now, it would be rather impolite of me to not pay for this and I would feel terrible."

"Well, I feel terrible because I am going to stay with you without rent and you won't even let me buy my own drink," you objected, taking notice of how the ends of his lips began to tug slightly upwards in a growing smirk. At this, your eyes narrowed and your mind wandered to think, Why in the world is he grinning?

"I suppose," he slowly began, "that you will just have to feel horrible then."

You absentmindedly took a small section of your lower lip in between your teeth, began lightly giggling, and rolled your eyes as you flashed a defeated smile in Tom's direction while resting your chin on your fist.

"Fine," you huffed, allowing your mind to meander to other topics such as your luggage, which was still at your former place of temporary residence. Tom, being the keen man that he is, took note of this and attempted to bring your attention back to reality.

"What are you thinking of, darling?" He asked ever so gently.

"Oh," you began, being pulled from your dawdling thoughts, "Just that I suppose we need to swing by that place and pick up my luggage." 

Tom hummed out what you supposed to be a yes. Looking over at him, you saw how his oceanic eyes drifted out the window and up towards the sky.

"Well, we might need to get a move on then. It looks as though it might start to rain."

"Alright then!" you proclaimed, suddenly feeling a bit more enthusiastic about your interesting situation. After standing up and taking a few steps, you saw Tom swiftly pay the waiter and begin making his way over to the door where you were located. Elegantly, he stretched his arm above your head, opened the door, and motioned for you to go under his arm and out onto the sidewalk. As you proceeded to do so, you couldn't help but take in a small whiff of his enticing smell. As you stepped outside, you quickly realized that you weren't as cold as you were previously and suddenly came to the realization that you still had Tom's coat draped along your shoulders. 

"I'm so sorry, would you like your coat back?" you inquired, turning back around to face him.

"No, no," Tom looked back at you, admiring how his jacket was rather too large for your form. "You seem to need it much more than I."

You nodded your head and for a moment awkwardly stood on the sidewalk shifting your feet, waiting for something to happen.

"Oh! Right," he exclaimed, eyebrows flickering up as he realized that he was the only one who knew where he had parked. "This way," he stated with a slight point of a finger to your right and his left. Soon, the both of you had started walking in the direction of his vehicle. 

As you reached the end of the block, you heard him confirm, "Right. It's that one right over there." As he finished, he pointed across the street to a nice, yet modest car. As you started making your way over to the car, a screeching horn thundered in your ear, causing you to temporarily become a dear in headlights. Before you had another moment to think and be run over, you felt a pair of gentle, yet firm hands wrap around your waist as you were pulled from the street and twirled around. Suddenly, the two of you toppled over, you on top. Still in shock, you stared wide-eyed into his blue orbs, hands resting on his chest, breath a little ragged. It felt as though the two of you had laid there for over an hour, however, it was only a matter of seconds. 

Eventually, Tom realized that his hands were still wrapped around your waist, and he pulled both you and himself up, deeply apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, darling. Are you alright? You're not hurt or anything, are you?" The concern in both his eyes and his voice flooded your senses and you popped out of your daze as he rubbed your arms.

"I-Uh-eh-yeah," you sputtered out, "I'm fine. How about you?"

He swallowed and released a heavy sign of relief, thankful that you were unharmed. "I'm alright." Smirking, he looked back into your eyes, "did they not teach you to cross the street where you live?"

Immediately, you let loose a relaxed giggle as well as a broad smile that was smeared across your face. Both you and Tom stood there a minute longer just smiling at each other until he decided to remove his hands off your arms and start to properly cross the street.

As he began to step back out into the street, he turned back around and held up his right hand with his eyebrows slightly curled upwards as if asking without words. Hesitantly, you slid your gentle hand into his and enjoyed the feeling of how perfectly yours was enclosed in his. The ends of his mouth faintly turned up as he once more turned his attention to the road.

Approaching his vehicle, his released your hand to and swiftly opened the passenger door, beckoning you to enter. Unceremoniously, you slid into his car as his hand grazed the small of your back, and he closed the door as soon as you were fully seated. You took this opportune moment to observe your surroundings. Clean, neat, and an irresistible smell-- just like him. You silently giggled to yourself, but quickly composed yourself as soon as the driver had entered the vehicle. 

When he was situated, he turned his attention towards you with an eagerness in his eyes and asked you, "So, where to?"

Because you had a rather bad sense of direction since you had never been to London, you simply gave him the address and he was on his way. As soon as he began to pull out from his parking spot, a torrential downpour began to commence, loudly pattering against the glass. Momentarily, Tom reached towards his radio and turned a few knobs.

"Hope you don't mind listening to some Bon Iver. He's my favourite," Tom remarked as his eyes darted from the radio to the road, eyelashes flickering. 

"Actually, I quite love Bon Iver," you commented as Flume began playing in the background.

Soon, the two of you had arrived at the housing place and your mouth dropped when your eyes met the drenched porch. There, out in the pouring rain, sat your bag, completely soaked and utterly wet. As soon as the engine was shut off, you raced up to the porch, not caring about how drenched you would become, where you stood dumbfounded at the man's actions. Quickly, Tom came up behind you and opened up an umbrella above your head to stop the raindrops from streaming into your hair even though you were already rather wet. 

"I assume this is your bag then?" Tom inquired, his hand slipping onto the small of your back.

"Mhm," you curtly answered, turning your gaze towards the tall Brit. 

"Well," he began, clearly attempting to contain his annoyance towards your former renter. "Let's get it into the boot of the car." 

With that, he slid his hand from your back and grasped the straps of your duffel bag, waiting until you also turned around to start back towards the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Such an exciting chapter, I know. Comments and kudos are always welcome. Thank you for sticking with this story.   
> Also, can anyone else think of a better chapter title than this? I'm just doing it for the alliteration.


	4. A Change of Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, basically, Tom and "you" go to his house and you are sopping wet.

Before placing your luggage in the back, he swiftly opened the passenger door for you, to which you responded with a gentle smile spreading across your face.   
Ever the gentleman, you thought before you soon realized how miserably cold you truly were as you began to shiver.   
Soon, he returned to his side of the car and gracefully plopped down in his seat. Turning towards you, he quickly took in the fact that you were sopping wet and shivering feverishly.   
"Oh no," he whispered, brows furrowing in concern, "I didn't realize how wet you were. I'm so sorry that I don't have anything in here to warm you up, darling. I'll try to hurry back home as fast as possible."   
"Oh, it's fine," you began, "as long as we get to your place soon enough, I'll survive." You finished with a smile and the quirk of an eyebrow.  
Tom gently smiled towards you as he turned the key in the ignition and the car sprung to life. Soon, the two of you were off, traveling up and down the bustling London streets, quickly arriving in front of his flat. After parking, he wrapped his slender fingers around the damp umbrella, leapt out of his seat, and rushed over to your side, where he opened the door and held the umbrella right above your head, preventing you from soaking in the freezing rain any further. As soon as you had exited the vehicle, your eyes fell upon the two story flat in front of you with a few steps paired with railings while neatly trimmed shrubbery graced either side. After he grabbed your bag, the two of you headed up the steps.  
"Careful, darling," he warned, "these steps can be pretty slippery."  
"Thanks," you replied with a warm smile as you grasped the freezing railing and planted your feet upon the first step, cautiously advancing up the slick steps. You quickly realized why he had given the warning as you slightly lost your footing, causing your eyes to widen indefinitely and sending your left arm flailing ungracefully through the frigid wind. Thankfully, your clumsiness did not control you in this moment. However, Tom's sharp inhale led you to believe that his eyes were glued to you, awaiting to see if your balance would be restored. Seeing as how he had both an umbrella and your luggage in his hands, there wasn't much of anything else he could do to prevent the expected fall.   
"Are you alright?" He quickly asked, his voice laced with genuine concern as it floated in the winter air.   
Stealing a quick glance to the left, you swiftly replied with a curt "yes, thank you" as a dopey smile tugged at your lips and the evidence of embarrassment became discernible upon your cheeks. After your nearly terrible happening, you continued up the steps and reached the doorway. As you waited upon the unlocking of the door, you noticed how Tom's brow furrowed in slight confusion as his gaze vacillated from each item in his hand. Clearly, he was curious as to how he would be able to unlock the door.  
"Oh here, sorry," you stated with an apologetic smile as you reached for the luggage in his hand.  
"Thank you," he politely replied as he placed the straps in your hand, slightly grazing your fingers with his slender ones.  
Whipping out his keys, he unlocked the door and the two of you walked across the threshold. As you entered his dwelling place, you took in your surroundings. In front of you was a wide open space with wooden floors and a kitchen attaching on the left. On the right wall, a very convincing artificial tree decorated with lovely ornaments enriched the partially open wall that had a few pieces of artwork hanging off of it. Further in front of you, on the adjacent wall, a rather large window graced you with a gorgeous view of London. Accompanying this view was a leather couch facing a rather large flat screen television. A coffee table was placed in front of the couch on a quaint little rug. Behind the leather sofa, a wooden desk sat with a computer on top and a chair pulled up to it. Near the kitchen, there was a glass top dining table and chairs surrounding it. Stepping into his house a little more, you tried to allow the radiating warmth to seep into your body; however, the wet clothes upon your frame prevented this from happening. Crossing in front of you, Tom placed the umbrella in a tin bucket where it could dry.  
I wish I could be placed in a bucket so I could dry, you thought to yourself. Momentarily, a thought dawned on you. My luggage is dripping wet. Oh no! It's probably leaking onto his floors.  
"Um," you stuttered out, holding up your dripping bag, not knowing what to ask for. Briefly confused, Tom perceptively picked up on your inability to properly portray what you were asking.   
"Ah, yes," he started, realizing what you were trying to mentally ask him. "We should probably put it in a sack or something."  
Just as he was about to fetch the plastic bag, his eyes lit up with an idea.  
"Hold on! I've just gotten an idea," his enthusiasm for such a simple thing caused you to lightly giggle as you watched him, waiting for his brilliant plan. "How about we put it in the bathtub so that way it will drain?"  
"Sounds like a plan," you stated with a pleasant smile.   
"However, I might want to get all of my things out of here first so they can dry," you slowly suggested, gently biting your bottom lip as you finished your sentence.  
"Good idea. Here, let me show you to the guest washroom," he stated, guiding you to the right with his hand momentarily resting on your lower back.  
The two of you walked past the Christmas tree and down a hall on the right. Moving past the first door on the left, he opened the next door, revealing an average sized bathroom, complete with a sink apart of a counter top, a toilet, and a shower and bath in one. Motioning for you to enter, he pointed a slender index finger towards the bath tub. You walked forward, placed the bag in the tub, and knelt on the floor, beginning to unpack your wet things.  
"Let me find you some sort of cushion," he stated and before you could turn to reply, he was off on his quest for your comfort. Unzipping one of the many compartments, you began to empty out your bag. Just before your knees started to get unbearably uncomfortable, Tom returned, plush pillow in hand. Swiftly, he handed it to you and you placed it underneath yourself.   
"Thanks," you simply replied. In response to this, Tom gave you a gentle smile accompanied with a quiet "no problem."  
"Do you need any help?" Tom inquired.  
"No," you responded, smiling back at him. "Thank you though."


	5. Warming Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After drying off a bit, "you" and Tom get to know each other a bit better.

As you finished separating your wet clothes from your other possessions, you stood up, stretched out your back, and headed to the living room, all the while still wearing your wet attire. As you stood in the hallway, you noticed Tom over in the kitchen, messing with a tea pot.   
"Hey Tom," you began, making your way over to the kitchen.   
"Oh hey," he replied, whirling around, "Did you get all your stuff unpacked?"  
"Yeah, I was wondering if I could maybe take a shower and get out of these wet clothes," you finished, gesturing to your soaking figure.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course," he responded, soon realizing a slight problem. "All of your clothes are wet though, aren't they?" he asked, slightly quirking an eyebrow up as you nodded your head in response.  
"Alright. Well, since your stuff is drying in your bath, why don't you shower in my washroom?" Tom suggested. "I can grab you a shirt and some pants, if you like."  
"Clothing is always welcome," you quipped with a rather dopey smile, causing Tom to give you a sample of his signature laugh with a hint of his tongue grazing the top of his lower teeth.  
"Follow me then," he returned as he began to head down the opposite hall. As you reached the first door on the right, he opened it and waltzed inside. However, you hesitated, not wanting to intrude in his personal chambers. Soon a faint voice could be heard from inside.  
"You can take these if you like-- ______?" Through the open door, you saw the tall man whip around, looking like a lost puppy dog, partially confused as to where you had disappeared. Espying you through the same opening, he quickly chuckled, "you can come in, darling. You don't have to wait outside."   
As a pale pink flushed over your cheeks, you entered the room, your eyes cautiously darting all around as if they had no idea where they should settle. A bed covered in a pure white duvet graced the wall to your back. A quick glance to the left confirmed that a closet, only partially open, was built into the wall. Straight ahead of you, stood the lovely Brit in front of a chest of drawers with one drawer slightly open. Slowly, you began your advancement toward the man.  
"Are these fine?" He inquired, extending his arms towards you, clothes in hand.  
"They're perfect," you murmured, gently removing them from his arms.  
The corner of his lips quirked upward ever so slightly as he turned to his right and led you to the washroom.  
"Alright, so," he began, giving a quiet solitary clap as he showed you were everything was. "Here are the towels, freshly washed, and you may use whatever shampoo is in the shower. Do you need anything else, darling?"  
"I think that's it, thank you," you meekly responded with a tender smile.   
"Well," he stated, "I'll leave you to it then."   
With that, he exited the washroom, closing the door behind him. As soon as the resounding click of the door had sounded, you began to remove the wet clothing that clung to your body like the remaining heat that clung to your now freezing temperature. You were silently grateful that your undergarments were not nearly as soaked as the rest of your clothing, meaning that they were still wearable. Stripping yourself of the wetness, you turned the knob on the shower to the warmest setting possible. When it was properly hot, you quickly stepped inside, sliding the glass door shut and letting the warm water cascade down your shivering body. Your delightful shower lingered on for approximately twenty minutes, and when you emerged from behind the steamy glass door, you felt refreshed and completely relaxed. After drying off with the fluffiest towel imaginable, you slowly slid the large clothes onto your freshly cleaned body, languidly dawdling in the washroom. Resting your palms on the counter with your head down, you lifted your heavy head and as water droplets splashed into the sink, you gazed upon your bare face and starred into your eyes. For whatever reason, you always did find eyes fascinating. The way they seemed to course with electricity, creating shapes and motion in such small orbs. A hesitant knock on the door pulled you from your thoughts as a gentle voice was heard on the other side.  
"Um, ______?" it began, "I don't know if you're done, but I've made some tea and--"  
Unlocking the door, you swiftly swung the door open, adjusting your eyes to look upwards at the tall man.  
"Oh my," he began with his signature smile, "it feels like a sauna in there."  
"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry," you profusely apologized, "I was so cold, I just couldn't help myself."  
"It's quite alright, darling," he returned, a smile tugging at his lips. "Anyway, I was just going to ask if you wanted to have a cup of tea with me."  
Silently, you nodded your head and the two of you started off towards the kitchen after turning off the light. When you had reached the kitchen, you could distinctly catch the scent of Earl Grey as it reminded you of dreary weather when you would fix yourself a cup on days like today. Shyly, you rested your elbows on the island in the middle of the kitchen and placed your chin in the palms of your hands. As Tom reached in his cabinet for two cups he politely asked how you take your tea.  
"A dash of sugar and milk, if you please," you replied sweetly.  
After mixing everything together, he turned back to you, handing you the freshly made tea. As you gave a small "thank you," you reached for the cup, accidentally brushing hands with Tom, which sent a light shade of pink all over your face while Tom's small smile got a bit bigger. As your fingers curled around your mug, the warmth emanating from it penetrated through your skin, further heating you up to a more comfortable temperature. After standing in a comfortable silence for a solitary minute, Tom finally broke the quiet hush that had settled.  
“All better now?” He inquired.  
“Much, thank you,” you replied, your gaze moving downward onto the dark marble counter on which you were leaning.   
"Would you like to move to the couch?” He requested.  
“Sure,” you swiftly responded.  
As you proceeded to move to the sofa, Tom followed directly behind you. Passing the coffee table, you rested on the farthest side of the couch, next to the window. After placing your bum on the cushion, your gaze adjusted to the dreary London town that was covered in rain.   
"I've always really enjoyed this weather," you commented.  
"Maybe you should move to London then; you'd get plenty of it," Tom smiled and you returned the grin.  
"I guess I could do whatever I wanted now, not having a job to tie me down and all," you responded.  
"No family or anything?" He inquired.  
"No, both of my parents have already passed and I don't have any siblings."  
"What about a significant other?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.  
"No," you chuckled, "I never really dated that much. It always seemed like there wasn't anyone special enough to make the possibility of heartbreak worth it."  
"Ah, I see," he replied, his eyes shifting down to the ground, seemingly in thought.  
"What about yourself?" You returned, "Any special someone?"  
"None at the moment, no," he smiled.  
"Ah, I see," you copycatted.  
Turning your gaze to the clock above the television, you noted the time. 6:37. At this, your stomach seemed to also realize the time as it howled with hunger.  
"Hungry, are we?" Tom simpered.  
"Maybe just a little," you laughed.  
"Well, as your clothes are all drenched, and you can't really go out in that, how about we order something?" He suggested.  
"Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it; this is the first chapter in a probably small series as I don't have the patience or creativity to make an extensive one. Comments and kudos are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
